villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marrillians
M'arrilians (or the Deep Ones) are a semiaquatic energy creatures that were locked behind the Doors of the Deep Mines long ago. There are 47 known M'arrilians. History The M'arrilians locked the doors from inside in a well-planned retreat because they tried to conquer Perim and were defeated. Using their mind manipulation and control powers, the M'arillians erased all memory of their existance from the minds of every being on Perim and retreated to behind the Doors of the Deepmines. They closed the doors behind them and each tribe set up guards because no one tribe could trust the other. None from any tribe remembered the M'arillians but they vaguely remembered the terror and destruction they had caused and associated this with whatever was behind the Doors of the Deepmines. Members of each tribe would rotate in guard duty insuring that no one creature would have to stand the presence of each different tribe. From then on the tribes almost forgot about the doors and the mysterious threat behind them completely. All except a rare few who lived through that time and survived into these days, like Ikkatosh, a survivor from the time of Kiru. Unfortunately for the other tribes the M'arrillians were only gathering their forces again. But stuck in the filthy water their greatest advantage had become their greatest enemy. Luckily the M'arrillians leader Aa'une the Oligarch had foreseen this problem and had frozen a fludimorpher named Phelphor in ice before the retreat. He would lay frozen until freed by an unsuspecting creature. Then Phelphor would trick that creature into opening the doors so that the M'arillians could conquer Perim again. Years later the fluidmorpher was freed by Khybon and taken to Chaor. He tried to trick Chaor into believing that the Cothica was behind the Doors of the Deep Mines. Chaor didn't fall for it and Phelphor was instead forced to use Lord Von Bloot to open the doors. The M'arrilians were freed and they began again their revised plan to flood Perim. They found that their old bases were now dried out, changed and reoccupied. In retaliation they began brainwashing all the creatures they could find and commanded them to flood their old habitats. The M'arrilians did this for months until they could finish building a massive laser that would be used to melt Glacier Plains and flood Perim. They nearly succeded until the other tribes formed an alliance and defeated their leader Aa'une. By using a powerful mugic the laser cannons power was neutralized and the M'arrilians went into hiding where they currently remain. all those who were once brainwashed by the M'arrilians where freed. M'arrilians have many abilities, mind control and mind manipulation are the two most prominent. Nearly all M'arrillians also have the element of water in their control. A few also posses the Fire element. The only flaw they have is that they are unable to use mugic though this has been retconned out with newer card sets. M'arrillians have their own unique Mugic and attacks. Every one has different brainwashing tactics and abilities. When at full power every M'arrillian's abilities increases hence why Sarah's recently scanned Phelphor easily coded Tom's creature. After Aa'une was defeated, the M'arrillians ran off. In Secret of the Lost City, the M'arrilians reappear after season 2 but only breifly. Hierarchy Their leader is Aa'une the Oligarch. Each of M'arrillians are ranked differently accordingly to tradition and are ranked as: * Chieftains: Leader class warriors that control an area. * Kha'rall: Crustacean-like class warriors that use crystal shards as a power source. It is currently unknown what the full connection is between them and these shards. Though some are smiths that form the shards like Battlegear experts. * Fluidmorphers: The Mugicians of the M'arrillians. They can change their shape. The M'arrillians also have Coral Fighters as their foot soldiers. Strategy M'arrillians can be quite adaptable due to their large array of minions and their ablities. But M'arrillians also have a central set of strategies of their own. Chieftains have one disipline that is quite high while the others are quite balanced. They often use stat-checks to deal extra damage. Fluidmorphers, as the mugical experts of the tribe, gain mugicians every time a creature uses a water attack. They then use those extra mugicans to activate speical abilities. Kha'rall have several element proof abilities and intimidate, but they do tend to be slow. They when equipped with Kha'rall shard battlegear, they gain elemental boosts, large energy boosts and defender. M'arrilians focus on control and destroying opponents with lower disiplines, usually when a disipline reaches 0. They also compensate for their lack of casting mugic by sacrificing mugics to activate abilities. Known M'arrillians * Aa'une the Oligarch * Aval'par * Erak'tabb * Fal'makin * Ihun'Kalin * Ikub'ra * Mik'banin * Milla'iin * Mock'adyn * Nunk'worn * Phelphor * Rath'tab * Ritzu'dag * Thar'lyn * Xis'torq External links *M'arrilians - Chaotik Wiki Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychics Category:Monsters Category:Polluters Category:Image Needed